


Small Valentino Thing

by Candleinthevoid



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candleinthevoid/pseuds/Candleinthevoid
Summary: Just a fun little Valentino x Reader I wanted to write for a friend! But I hope you all enjoy too! Still working on Wing & Flame~
Relationships: Valentino x Reader
Kudos: 31





	Small Valentino Thing

The music in the club drumming away in your ears certainly was a better night than just staying home. At least, that’s what you tried to tell yourself. It was better here, alone, no friends to accompany you as your fingers slowly twisted and stirred your straw around in your drink. You sighed. Awful night, nobody interesting, hell, nobody even walked up! 

But, then, you heard the song currently playing come to a stop. Then, you heard the beat start up of the next song start to play! It was… It was one of your favorite songs! The intro was immediately recognizable and you felt your heart skip a bit or two. God, that was so lucky, and there were plenty of empty spots on the dance floor! 

You took another quick sip of your drink, finishing it off with a sharp gasp as you couldn’t help but grin and immediately set off to walk confidently to the center of the dance floor. Strutting with a surge of confidence and adrenaline pumping through you with each step onto that shining, flashing floor beneath you. And once you had found your place, and found your little area to shine, you shined like a star.

As the song pulsed in your head and sent you on an adrenaline trip, you flowed and swayed with impressive skill that you weren’t afraid to show off. Was it the drinks? Maybe. But it was definitely also the drinks as you were too busy catching eyes and impressed looks, and didn’t give a damn who looked, that you had accidentally stumbled from your flow into another dancer! Another guy who was dancing on the floor, seemingly far drunker than you by the way he too turned and meatily shoved you. The demon knocking you flat on the floor, barking out to you with a sudden, vicious snarl. “Hey, watch it, BITCH! Do you know who th’fuck you’re tryin’ to fight?!”

He started towards you. You gulped, backing up on the floor, your heart sinking. You did not want a fight tonight. Not at all. And he was an absolute meathead. As he approached you, however, clenching his fists and apparently to make you the start of a dance-floor brawl, you saw another demon, dressed in a black suit and tie, suddenly walk up, turn him around and brutally slam a fist into his face. That knocked him out flat, making that guy suddenly collapse onto the dance floor. And everyone else? Just continued to dance. That was more normal and they were practically used to it at this point.

Not you though. You didn’t come here often. You felt dizzy, sweaty, scared, how it was all going to end in a fight so fucking quickly. You lifted a hand up to your head and rubbed it, trying to breath your shaky breaths to calm yourself down when you saw a hand slide down towards you. The suited demon grunted. “Come on, missy. Boss wants to see ya.”

Boss? Boss? Who? What boss? Not the boss of this place? Another boss? His? God it was so hard to think with the club music ringing in your head, the drinks making you dizzy, and just how drained of energy you were. You naturally just… Reached out, grabbed his hand, and hoped for the best. “Yeah, that’d probably be good…” You said in a mumble, but genuinely tried to be louder.

No matter what you said though, he seemed to understand and had lifted you up to your feet, even keeping you steady as you had wobbled forward and back a bit. After being stable, he let go and began to walk through the crowd, and you just followed. Fairly easy to follow the back of an all-black suit in the crowd of neon, flashing colors. You did your best to also not run into anyone anymore, that went bad enough just now.

The demon eventually led you off the dance floor and towards the back of the club, to what appeared to be some sort of VIP section. Another demon dressed in black and sunglasses was at a set of carpeted stairs, and stepped aside for the both of you as well. As you walked up the stairs, you couldn’t help but feel somewhat confused. But as you turned another corner, and had that bouncer give a nod, and walk back off behind you back to the chaos below, your eyes widened as you saw the “boss” he was mentioning.

Just as unmistakable as the song that started off this whole little incident, Valentino had been lounging before you. His body sprawled out on the couch, and currently, nursing a cigarette between his lips. But, upon turning his gaze away from the dance floor and looking at you, his lips curled into a warm smile. He had pulled his cigarette free, smoke trailing into the air with glimmering, crimson ribbons. “Hey there, babycakes, you were about to up and pass out down there. Good moves, but not worth a thing if you just end up gettin’ beaten to a pulp for a little stumble. Why don’t you just sit here and relax for a bit, hmm?~”

Val’s other hand beckoned, and an imp stepped forward, sliding a tray of ice water down on the table right in front of Valentino. The ice cubes jostled within the tall glasses and you swear you were in some sort of dream. This guy, this ‘Overlord’ paying you the time of day, to sit beside him and drink just because you stumbled? What the hell did you do? Utter confusion filled your every waking thought as you couldn’t help but just nod.

You had stepped forward, doing better not to wobble, but still feeling a bit nauseous. Maybe you ‘did’ overdo it a bit. No wonder you stumbled a bit towards the end, you thought, as you had slid yourself down beside Valentino, at a distance. 

Val smiled curiously as he had watched your movement. You rubbed your head and chuckled nervously. “Ugh, thanks, er, Valentino sir. I think I did over-do it down there a bit much. I didn’t even realize.”

You reached forward and wrapped your fingers around the cold, damp glass of water and began to take a slow steady sip as Valentino responded. “No worries, babycakes. With dancing that good and with how much you drank, it’s expected. That song always gets me in the mood too.”

You swallowed that gulp, and almost choked on it. Looking up to him. You were already starting to feel somewhat better. Up here it was air conditioned too… You could feel the cool air relievingly wash over you as you looked up to him. “S-seriously? Goddamn, I thought I was so cheesy for liking that.”

Val shrugged. “Guess I am cheesy too, then..~” He said, grinning your way.

You immediately shot up, shaking your head. “No, no, you’re not--! Ooh...” You felt the dizziness that you were just starting to get relieved from instantly shooting right back up from your body to your head. You slumped backwards and fell into your seat. A soft cushioned surface caught you, thankfully, as your vision was blurred again. Just briefly, as you tried to speak again. You turned your head into the fuzzy pillow beneath you, sighing. “Sorry, that’s not what I meant. I shouldn’t sit up like that…”

“Hah. Don’t worry, doll..~ Just relax. I think ya need a bit of a rest. Keep drinkin’ that water.” Val responded.

When you had looked up, his face was right -above- yours. You blinked and looked down, vision re-focusing as all you saw underneath you was… White, thick, soft and warm fur. And on it was little red hearts dotted along it. You looked down, and saw the rest of Val’s coat beneath you. Your body slumped into his. You immediately parted your lips to speak again, an apology, a blush sliding across your face, but, before you could even speak, you felt his arm lift up and tug his coat out from under your somewhat. You still rested upon the fur, but now were fully wrapped around by his velvety soft, sizely coat. He rested half of it along you, draping you over in a cozy blanket that you couldn’t but just warm up to right away with how soft it was.

Val lifted his head up from grinning down to you. Snapping his right hand’s fingers. A bouncer came over, and you were able to hear him easily. “Hey there.”

Val slid out a wad of bills out of his jacket, after loosely counting them. “Pay her tab, then give the rest back to me later…”

You looked up to Val, utterly astonished look on your face as you relaxed into him. He turned and gave a calm smile down to you, reaching out and picking up your glass of water again off the table, reaching it up to you. You took it in your hands graciously as he began to speak again. “Just get your bearings, babycakes…~ I don’t want such a good, lovely dancer getting all wasted, literally, on the dance floor. Val’s got you till then..~”

And without even a shred of care, he continued to speak to the fellow demons beside him. You couldn’t help but just utterly relax as he continued business as usual. Conversing about certain business dealings he was involved with, assumedly fine for the likes of her to hear. But it all became a blur anyways… As you were literally just resting, recovering, and outright cuddling with the Overlord Val. Right at the heart of his little empire. You nestled into him, resting your head on that warm, welcoming fluff for your heavy head. And just rested. His hand began to rub up and down your shoulder over that velvety, soft, warm coat of his draped over you. And even with all the club music in the background… The talking, the partying, the drumming partying, you couldn’t help but just fall asleep in this dreamy, dreamy situation. Drinking and indulging in the sheer comfort of it all. The fantasy of impressing and being comforted by that Overlord? 

How could you not fall asleep?

But, by the next day, you found yourself awoken in a large, cozy, queen-size bed. The lavish bedding and thick, cozy pillows tucking you in perfectly. You rose up, looking around with… Slight confusion. The room was utterly gorgeous. One of the finer hotel rooms you ever saw. But… It sure as hell wasn’t a hotel. You fell asleep at a club. You turned your head left, looking for answers, maybe a bit worried, when suddenly you saw a letter just neatly placed on the dresser besides the bed. You reached out and unfolded it, starting to read the letter to yourself…

The morning Pentagram outside gleaming inside through somewhat translucent drapes… You could hear the city outside just beginning to start up its daily, chaotic routine through the open window.

“Good morning, babycakes. After last night you seemed pretty tuckered out, probably had a lot to drink and such. So I hit you up with one of my best rooms for the night here. It wasn’t getting used much anyways, so enjoy. Your tabs paid, and if you want it, room service is on the house before you get back to whatever it is you do, doll…~ Be sure to come back sometime! You’re a sight to see on the dance floor and it’d be quite a bit more boring not having you continue knocking those other desperate dancers to shame..~

P.S. You’re pretty, don’t let any man tell you different.”

-Love, Valentino~

Last night was initially a weird surreal bundle of memories that you were certain was just a dream… But now, that blush coming back to you again? It certainly wasn’t. This room, that note, everything? It was all very, very real. You let out a laugh and a soft giggle as you slumped back into your pillow, already making plans to come back again another night.


End file.
